Electronic gaming machines (“EGMs”) provide a variety of wagering games such as slot games, video poker games, roulette games, keno games, and other types of games that are frequently offered at casinos and other locations for use by players. Play on EGMs typically involves a player placing a wager on outcomes of a base or primary game. On many such EGMs, secondary games or bonus rounds are also available after the player qualifies by attaining a certain winning combination or event on or related to the primary game. Once qualified, the player then enters the secondary game or bonus round where they are given an opportunity to win extra game credits, game tokens or other awards. In the case of “game credits” that are awarded during play of primary game or play of a secondary game, the credits are typically added to a credit meter total on the EGM and provided to the player upon completion of a gaming session when the player “cashes out.”